Petunuia's Sacrifice
by Myssie 71
Summary: Petunia learns that Voldemort is back as he now searches for Harry Potter, Will Uncle Vernon decides to hand Harry over to him ...
1. Chapter 1

Petunia's Sacrifice

By Melissa

Laughing and Giggling were heard in the kitchen as Vernon and Dudley sat in the Television Room as they watched Tele. Petunia and Harry were the only ones in the kitchen cooking together. Aunt Petunia made some of her Favorite nosh along with a couple of side dishes as Harry prepared deserts. Harry goofed off around his Aunt Everytime she'd slammed her head he made baby ducks appeared above her head as she slammed her head against the doors in the kitchen.

She laughed as she swapped them away as she looked over to her nephew.

"Stop that Harry" she laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am" said Harry.

She looked over to Harry as she smiled at him, she never felt so embarrassed of him ever since he saved Dudley from the Dementor a few months back.

"Aunt Petunia after the seventh year I won't be coming back here,' said Harry as he broke the silence in the kitchen.

She looked at Harry quietly. "My godfather, Sirius Black left me a House, so I am planning to move their,' he added.

"I see, but will you come to visit us will you,' asked Petunia.

"You I will, but not him, I think of it of moving away from him, But not you , You accepted me for who I am , and you faced what I was and what my mother was. Uncle Vernon didn't and still cannot stand what I am.

"So, what's your Godfather's name again,' she asked.

"Sirius Black," he answered.

"Isn't he the one who escaped from Azkaban last month," she asked.

"Yeah that's him.

Harry quickly laid his hand upon his scar as he looked out the widow living room as he rushed over; there he looked carefully as yet again the pain hit harder once more. He gasped as he went down kneeling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Harry, are you alright?'Asked Dudley.

"No, Move to your mother quickly Dudley, 'said Harry

He looked outside once more as Vernon made his way over and looked out. "What are you looking for boy?' asked Vernon.

"That!" pointed out Harry as he showed four Death Eaters in front of the House .

"What did you bring to the house, what are they, who are they?" asked Vernon.

Harry Looked over to his Uncle. "They are known as Death Eaters, "said Harry.

Vernon had questions running thru his head as Harry looked over his uncle and sighed.

Part 2:

A Knock was heard at the front door as Uncle Vernon made his way to answer the door .

Harry gasped in pain as he held his wound to his hand as Petunia looked at him with concern upon her face. As she walked over to Vernon and stood behind him.

Excuse me sir, is there a Harry Potter live here? Asked the man.

"why yes yes of course" answered uncle Vernon.

" He's , he's not here right now," said Petunia as she butted in.

"Oh he's not, well alright I will be back for him another time" said the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia's Sacrifice: Part 2

" He's , he's not here right now," said Petunia as she butted in.

"Oh he's not, well alright I will be back for him another time" said the man.

Petunia slammed the door on the man.

"What the Bloody hell did you do that for Pet", snapped Vernon.

"I maybe cold hearted to Harry, but I will not hand him over to that bloody murderer," said Petunia.

"Hell if you don't I will,. " snapped Vernon.

Dudley looked at his parents in a confused state as he looked at the both back and forth.

"Dad,.Mum?" said Dudley in a shush whisper.

" what tis is Duddles" answered Petunia.

Dudley looked out the window as he poynted over to the Dementors.

" Those things is what Harry Saved me from, The night we both were coming home from the park" Dudley answered.

Vernon and Petunia looked over to Harry .

" You saved my Dudley, you , of all people,." said Petunia.

"Yes Ma'am, I did save him" answered Harry"

Vernon looked at Harry then to Petunia.

"If I have to hug this this idiot boy, Pfft over my dead body" snapped Vernon.

Petunia Hugged harry tightly as she thanked him deeply for saving her duddles from the creatures.

"Im so so sorry Harry, I always gave you the negativity, and i should of never doubt you " said Petunia.


End file.
